She's Your Cocaine
by eden alice
Summary: "You are going to show me how much you miss me." She purrs. Tony/Carla.


She's Your Cocaine

"You can't stop thinking about me."

"Really? As self absorbed as ever my dear."

"Liar, liar pants on fire."

She was lurking behind him somewhere in the layers of darkness till she was nothing but a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision. Excitement and dread hums through his veins.

"You are the only person alive who knows of my murderous ways. So yes I may think about you on the odd occasions."

She makes a sound in the back of her throat and somehow she can mock him even without words.

"Don't forget Jed Stone, he has a rough idea." She singsongs, infuriating and just as compelling.

He snorts, "That pathetic old man doesn't know what he knows, who would believe him?"

"Oh." He can feel her closer behind him but he had not heard her move. "And I'm guessing you don't want to fuck Jed Stone."

Every nerve tells him to turn but he stands completely still. He had wanted her so very much that he was willing to destroy anything to have her. But he was past that now. He had a family who loved and needed him. He still fancied her of course; it was her undeniable beauty that had first attracted him to her.

"I'm with Maria now and unlike you I have enough decency not to cheat."

It could have been his imagination but he is sure he hears a deep roll of thunder just as he feels her tense with anger.

She is standing so close.

"Since when is murder a measured response to infidelity? And we are still legally married." She hissed at him, her voice hitting blank walls and coming back at him from every direction.

"It wasn't and I spend every second of every day trying to repent from my sins. But being away from you is good for me, makes me a better person. I never want to see you again."

"Liar."

A heavy hand on his shoulder and he is seated in an uncomfortable metal chair. She processed a level of strength that surprised him even as he wondered where the chair had come from when the room had previously been empty. A startled cry escaped his lips before he could suppress it.

"You are going to show me how much you miss me." She purrs this time, lips against the pulse point in his neck as she holds him down. He knows that the rate of his pulse betrays just how much she affects him and hates it.

"Bitch." He spits through gritted teeth giving one last attempt to break free mostly for his pride.

"Oh Tony. Is that the best you've got?" She sounds almost pitying.

She slinks round the chair and then she is standing right in front of him looking composed, groomed and like a sex crime waiting to happen. She was the complete opposite to the casual normality he has with Maria.

She made his mouth go dry wearing some kind of purple dress that was short and tight and still somehow expensive looking even if it left nothing to the imagination. She was wearing a pair of boots that he had always called her 'fuck me' boots. Her legs looked longer than he ever remembered and he caught a glimpse of flimsy suspenders as she moved.

Suddenly he was aching in the same way he had as he knelled down in the pouring rain watching her drive away. He really had missed her more than he thought possible.

She stood with her hands on her shapely hips as she surveyed him like she was watching a naughty puppy. There are elbow length black pvc gloves on her arms and she is just like his every fantasy right down to the gentle curl of her dark hair to the deep shine on her full lips.

"Well what shall I do with you know?" He feels like a scientific experiment pinned under her intent gaze and knowing smirk. "I'm open for suggestions." He is smart enough to know she really would not appreciate any input but he can't help but picture things in his head that make him feel far too warm.

He knows he should just get up and walk away back to his family. So she's strong enough to push him down, he knows he is stronger. He had been on top of her in bed once, a hand griped around one of her slender wrists and he had thought about how easily he could snap those bones beneath his grasp. He had wanted her to be his for an eternity.

He holds obediently still, she is still his wife after all.

"Why don't we start slow."

She places a hand either side of his shoulders on the backrest of the chair and leans over him to brush her lips against his. The kiss is just a tease and he automatically finds himself leaning into her.

He moans her name as he tries to deepen the kiss. She tastes like he remembers and yet entirely new. Stars go supernova behind his closed eyelids.

"Easy." She scolds and pulled away just far enough to admire her effect on him.

He can't look away from her, breathing heavily sure that if he wanted to stand his legs would not support his weight. Carla remained as composed as he had ever seen her and a vicious kind of satisfaction seemed to taint her slight smile.

He has no words to tell her how much he wanted her. Her mere touch reignited a passion in him he had spent so long trying to forget. He is blinded by her and it hardly seems to matter how impossible this all this. How last time they met he had tricked her into thinking she was a killer too and how much she hated him anywhere near her.

Before he could think too much she was kissing an agonisingly slow path down his neck. His hands griped his own knees tightly fighting the urge to touch her. He refuses to betray the depth of his desire.

It is as if she can read his mind when her teeth sink into the tender skin. He hisses and tenses at the unexpected pain and he is certain that she has drawn blood. The shock smothers his anger until he feels her tongue sooth the broken skin.

How dare she do this to him, he spent so long trying to build a new life and she thinks she can bring it all tumbling down with one kiss. He pushes her away and her heels echo on the ground as she stumbles. He expected to feel more satisfaction at literally throwing her off balanced.

"Poor baby scared of little me?" It was like she was anticipating his every move and did not even have the curtsey to be angry with him.

She kicked his ankles further apart and sat herself on his knee.

"You poor thing, all up tight you can't even admit the truth to yourself."

Her hands play with his hair all calming and hypnotic. He can't help but want to believe her, that he can open himself up around her and they can be together again. He wants her so badly he thinks he will die if she turns from him now.

His heart skips a beat when she scrapes her nails up his free leg, muscles jumping under her touch. The other hand still in his hair holds him in place so he can watch her face. She bites down on her bottom lip and suppresses a triumphant laughter.

When her hand reaches the bulge between his legs his mind explodes with pleasure and shame. He did not want to give in to her but as her hand cupped him he did not care.

He does not register the slap coming till his cheek burned with pain; he has to blink before his eyes focus again.

"Don't ever think that you have the power here." She growls and he finds himself nodding dutifully. Anything to have her touch him again.


End file.
